1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a collator for a modern, electrostatic photocopy machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various collating machines are available in the prior art for separating successive copies of a document into groups. Normally, the collating machines are rather complicated and expensive. For example, the selective tray sheet sorting machine disclosed by Lawrence in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,540, is directed to a collating machine which is rather bulky and extremely complicated.
Regensteiner, U.S. Pat. No. 615,636, discloses an anti-offsetting apparatus for a printing press. This device is designed to divert printed sheets to one of the trays 32. Again, this device is rather bulky and awkward and does not lend itself to be readily combined in combination with a modern, electrostatic photocopy machine.
Whitehead, U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,391, discloses a sheet segregating apparatus whereby copies from a duplicating machine are diverted to one of several trays. A guide 31 is selectively lowered by one of the cams 28, 29 or 30. Similarly, in a second embodiment, the guide 51 is selectively lowered to divert a copy to one of the trays 52-55 by means of cams, only one cam 67 being shown.
The apparatus disclosed by Whitehead requires a mechanical connection between the duplicating machine and the cam which operates either the guide 31 or the guide 51. Although this mechanical connection is readily adapted for use in combination with a mimeograph duplicating machine, it is not readily adapted for use in combination with a modern, electrostatic photocopy machine.